Elena's Pregnancy
by dj42048
Summary: Elena fled from Mystic Falls to protect everyone she loved. The knowledge of a surprise pregnancy and Katherine's secrets have forced Stefan and Elena back together. Now it will take everyone to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's Pregnancy

TVD Chapter 1

Elena couldn't think she couldn't look back. The crushed look on Stefan's face when she left was more than she could deal with, but she couldn't endanger her family. Even Damon had seemed sorry about what happened. Sometimes though you just had to take yourself out of the equation. Katherine was using Stefan's feelings for her to hurt him. She was threatening everyone Elena loved in order to control him. Now Elena was walking away she loved Mystic Falls and it would always be home but she couldn't be a pawn anymore in this high stakes chess match.

She rushed up to her room noticing Jeremy was engrossed in his computer looking up leads on the Moonstone. She threw her clothes into her bag and grabbed the cash she kept for emergencies. Peeking in on Jeremy again, she left Alaric a note on the kitchen table with Jenna in the hospital it'd be a few hours before she was missed. Going to the bus station she bought a ticket to Atlanta and sat down to wait this was it no looking back. If no one knew where she went then Katherine couldn't find her, if she couldn't find her then she couldn't use her.

Two months later…

Bonnie, please try again. There has to be something, I know you can see her but focus on whats around her. Maybe there'll be more this time than just the back of a hotel room. See if there's anything that might be a clue as to where she is. Bonnie closed her eyes focusing again on Elena while holding her hairbrush. She could see her standing outside a clinic. Elena was holding onto the rail leaning over as though she were sick. Bonnie could see her crying, looking behind Elena she could just make out the word Alpha on the clinic. There was a bench in the background also with a peach on it, then the vision faded and there was nothing. Bonnie blinked back into reality looking at a very worried Stefan, Damon was as usual seated near the fireplace clutching his glass of blood waiting. He seemed to always be waiting now. On edge. With Elena leaving, Katherine had also been ominously quiet which wasn't good. It just meant she was preparing another attack.

Bonnie took a deep breath and dived into the silence.

Look I saw Elena outside a building it looked like a medical clinic. She was sick, I saw the letters Alpha and a peach on a bench advertisement I think it may be Alpharetta, Georgia. Damon moved so fast he blurred.

Let's go. Now? Bonnie said.

Now Damon and Stefan both said in unison. Stefan flicked Damon the keys all he could think about was Elena. Was she okay, why was she ill, would she even want to see him. The questions fiiled his mind as the miles faded.

They reached Alpharetta, only a few miles into the city when Bonnie spotted the clinic. Damon pulled into the parking lot and stared at the dull cream building.

Okay I'm going in and taking Elena's picture. Stefan said. Why don't you and Bonnie take the other photos ask the shop keepers and see if anyone recognizes her. They split up with Stefan taking the clinic, and Bonnie and Damon taking the street. Stefan was walking into the clinic when his superior hearing picked up on a voice he hadn't thought he would hear again.

Doctor I don't understand I can't be pregnant; Elena explained it's been two months since I was with anyone and we used protection. The doctor shook his head and smiled slightly, nothings foolproof he laughed. The only non foolproof birth control is abstinence. Elena just nodded her head and collected her things to go. She couldn't tell him her baby's father was a vampire that he couldn't procreate. I'll give you some pre-natal vitamins, you'll need to take them daily. When we checked your bloodwork Ms. Gilbert you were slightly amemic we'll need to watch that. Otherwise everything seems normal the registrar will check you out and we'll see you in a month. If you have any problems come back before then okay.

Thank you doctor. Elena left the clinic; in the sunlight her tears blinded could run from Katherine alone, but not with a baby that may or may not be completely human. She wasn't paying attention and ran into a man standing on the steps, he grabbed her arms to steady her. Sorry, she mumbled not looking up.

Your welcome, Elena. Stefan? Elena thought she had imagined him but no he was here. And looking broodier than usual, so is there anything you'd like to tell me. He'd heard she knew by the question and the glint of pain in his face. I'm pregnant. Who's the father? He looked like he was making a supreme effort not to tear something apart.

What? Who is the baby's father?

You are. She said slightly shocked. Stefan just stared at her. But vampires can't procreate. So I heard but you did apparently. Because I haven't even been near anyone else .I've been moving from one hotel to the next since I left. I wasn't feeling well that's why I stayed here for a few days.

I know Stefan said. When Bonnie saw you, you were sick.

Is she here? Is Bonnie here? Yeah and so's Damon. Let's go we need to find them and get home. We'll come up with a plan and do some research, see if this has ever happened before.

I'm not going back! Elena told him.

Yes you are. Stefan wasn't budging, this was normally how Damon acted.

I'm not getting anywhere near Katherine, especially not now.

She isn't there Elena she vanished not long after you did. We thought she might have killed you or kidnapped you.

Oh God! I felt like someone was watching me it may be Katherine. Let's go now.

Stefan flipped out his cell and texted Damon and Bonnie they made it to the car in record time. We have to leave now Stefan said I'll explain everything in the car. Bonnie hugged Elena and then released her quickly, stepping back with her mouth open. OMG! What? Damon was right on the scene. Whats wrong?

She's pregnant Damon. What ! Elena's pregnant. By who? Stefan apparently.

Not possible! We both know vampires can't procreate. Well apparently he can because she is and there hasn't been anyone else.

Damon's palm hit the car hood and put a deep dent into the center, the pain in his eyes sharply visible for a moment. Bonnie stared at him ready to take him down if he tried anything. Damon turned away and seemed to pull it together. We have to get her out of here now. Katherine will kill her if she finds out. We leave now and we'll need a plan.

Bonnie can you get away for a few days? Stefan asked. I think so, this is fall break we're over eighteen I'll say I'm going to stay with Caroline. Good we're going home. Get the Grimoir we're going to need every protection spell you can find. Damon call Jeremy tell him to let Alaric know that Elena is okay and we'll be away for a few days to research on Isobel. Call Alaric and tell him the truth.

Bonnie, text Caroline let her know whats happened and that we'll be there ASAP this will take all of us working together.

Damon walked away cell phone out making calls while discreetly listening to the conversation in the parking lot.

Elena touched his sleeve,How do you feel about this Stefan? Do you want this baby?

Stefan considered for a moment. It's not that I don't want the baby. I don't want to do anything else that's going to hurt you. This has never happened, as far as we know. We don't know if this is a normal pregnancy or if this is going to be dangerous. We need answers. I'm hoping we can get them but I need to do research and this is going to take time. Unfortunately that's a precious commodity. Since we don't know what this could do to you.

If we find out that its normal and the risks are normal do you want us? If not I understand.

I want you, both of you, safe. I don't want to put you in danger. But dammit Elena it keeps happening! I just keep putting you in danger over and over. This is an opportunity I never thought I'd have it's a miracle. But I'm selfish to want it because I could kill you in the process.

She touched his face, it won't be that way. It'll be okay.

The arrangements are made Damon said walking back to them. He could hear the baby's heart beat, he felt like crushing something. He loved his brother but Elena carrying Stefan's child was like a fist in his gut. Climbing into the car they all began the drive back to Mystic Falls. Elena curled up and layed her head on Stefans shoulder feeling safe for the first time in weeks.

She woke up in Stefan's bed at the boardinghouse. He was sitting at the desk, reading the book labeled Petrova. The one from the shelf in Isobel's office at Duke. He was looking for anything that could give him a clue as to how Elena was pregnant. Elena stretched and then sat up. Groaning a bit as the first wave of nausea hit her. Stefan was at her side before she could blink I'm going to be sick!

Stefan picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Elena was sick over and over. Stefan grabbed a cool washcloth and wiped her face. When she turned around Damon was in the doorway behind Stefan.

She okay? Yes I'm okay Elena answered him I'm pregnant not deaf and mute. Cranky though definitely cranky. Damon smirked as he backed out of the room.

How do you feel? Stefan asked. Better, Elena smiled up at him. This usually doesn't last long.

Good I'm calling the clinic here at the local hospital to setup an appointment for you.I want to get an ultrasound to see what the baby looks like and how far along you are. I'm going to register you as Elena Salvatore, if the doctor asks tell him that we just got married. If there's anything that raises flags I'll compel the doctor.

Bonnie's going with us too. I want her to see the ultrasound maybe theres something about this in Emily's grimoir.

Okay for now I'll go along with this but I'm not doing anything that harms this baby. I mean it Stefan, promise me you won't ask me to.

Elena, I can't promise that. If this endangers your life I'm going to protect you. But I'll keep an open mind until we see the test results.

Alright but I'm not giving up. I'm going to shower and get dressed. Stefan called the clinic and had Elena's appointment set up within an hour. Elena leaned into the spray feeling the soothing slide of the water against her body, sighing reluctantly she turned of the water.

She was just reaching for a towel when the next wave of nausea hit. Grabbing the towel she clapped her hand over her mouth and headed for the toilet. Holding her hair back she began to retch. She felt Stefans cool hands pull back her hair. Leaning into him she finished getting sick heaving until there was nothing left. Taking the wet cloth that Stefan handed her she wiped her face. Letting him help her up she leaned against the counter. I'm fine just give me a couple minutes okay, Stefan walked back to the bedroom but he was still listening to the sounds in the bathroom.

Elena grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth the mint of the toothpaste making her feel a little better. She finished getting dressed and walked back into the bedroom. Stefan was waiting for her.

Are you alright the concern in his eyes warmed her.

Yeah, I think the worst is over. Good I got the appointment set we need to get going, everyone is downstairs.

You weren't kidding about the everyone part were you Elena said as the came down the stairs.

Caroline, Damon, and Bonnie looked up at them.

They all seemed to be waiting like they expected her to break or something.

Caroline and I are doing recon around here to see if we can find out anything on vampire pregnancy, Damon said.

We'll call you as soon as we know something. Don't forget our little security system for outside the house, it won't stop her but it will slow her down.

Stefan ushered Elena and Bonnie our the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena Part II

The clinic was crowded when Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie arrived. Elena registered and then they settled in to wait.

"I gave them the clinics name and number in Georgia, they're calling for my records now" Elena said. She felt a bit dizzy but figured it was just from rushing around this morning. "Elena Salvatore" the nurse called.

Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie approached the door together. I'm sorry the nurse started to say we only allow one person with the patient.

"I'm sure you can make an exception "Stefan compelled her without a qualm. "I'm sure we can, right this way". The nurse led them down the hallway handing Elena a pink striped hospital gown she showed them into an exam room.

Stefan and Bonnie turned their backs to give Elena privacy to change.

"You can turn around" Elena was seated on the exam table with a sheet wrapped around her legs. She seemed pale and small on the table in the stark white room.

Stefan had never been truly terrified in a 145 years but seeing Elena looking this fragile had his palms sweating. Bonnie glanced at him sensing the tension in his mood. The doctor knocked on the door and then entered. "Mrs. Salvatore?

"Yes. It seems your coming to see us today for an ultrasound?

"That's correct'. Elena said glancing at Stefan. "Have there been any problems"? An ultrasound this early in a pregnancy is fairly uncommon".

Stefan stepped smoothly into the doctor's line of vision catching his eyes. "No doctor of course not, we just wanted to have an ultrasound done to confirm how far along Elena is'. Of course the doctor said stepping out of the room; I'll send the tech in right away.

The ultrasound tech came in and explained the ultrasound procedure. After having Elena drink 32 ounces of fluid and wait for half an hour they were ready to begin. Watching the screen the tech pointed out the baby's heartbeat which was normal then checked the other measurements. Everything seems to be normal for a fetus around eight week's term she noted. She wiped the goo off of Elena's stomach. "You can get dressed now" Mrs. Salvatore, the doctor will be back in shortly.

Dr. McManns came back in and reviewed the findings with them.

"Everything seems to be normal and if you have any questions or concerns come by the clinic or go to the Emergency department at the hospital. Dr. McMann said.

Stefan thanked him and they left the clinic. Bonnie said nothing until they got into the car.

"I know that they are saying everything is normal but something feels off, I don't want to scare you I just feel like we're missing something". "I agree" Stefan said.

"How do you feel Elena? Like I'm starving" she blurted out and then laughed. "Sorry I appreciate the seriousness of this discussion, but I've thrown up everything and right now I just need food". "Whats on the menu? Stefan asked with a smile. "How about chicken soup and Ginger Ale? Stefan stopped and got the items, when he left the car, Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand.

Flashes of nausea as well as the creeping feeling of total exhaustion hit her. Releasing Elena she blinked back into the present.

"What Bonnie, What did you see? Elena asked.

"Just what you went through this morning what your feeling now.' How are you doing it? I'd be passed out on the seat. "I'd love to be" Elena replied tiredly.

'But you can see how worried he is. If he thinks that I can't do this, then he'll make me end this pregnancy'. I can't do that Bonnie; I will not lose this child.

Bonnie could think of nothing to say, so she stayed quiet this was going to be an eventful seven months she was sure.

Stefan rejoined them taking in Elena's tired face and posture, he brushed her cheek with his fingertips and put the car in drive.

When they got to the boarding house he helped Elena out of the car, when she stood up she placed her hand to her head as though she had a headache. Stefan settled her into his room with the soup and ginger ale.

Going back downstairs he asked Caroline to sit with her while he had a word with Damon and Bonnie.

Damon was engrossed in a book on vampire research written by a vampire/ scientist named Ivanka Mischaelhoff. "This guy was great" Damon said, "though his research methods were a bit freaky". Freaky? Stefan looked concerned.

"Yeah, he experimented on his prey while live then studied and sampled there blood and tissues post mortem." Damon grinned.

"Oww! He yelled gripping his head the next second.

Bonnie ease up! "Oops, Bonnie smiled. I don't like live experiments unless it's on you, Damon, but then again I guess those could be considered dead right? "I can show you dead ". Damon smirked.

"Quit! Stefan got both their attentions. Later, Damon promised.

"Can't wait. Bonnie smiled.

So Damon do you think this guy could help us?

I'm not letting him near Elena of course but do you think he might have some information?

"Don't know." Damon admitted 'but I need to look this guy up and somehow I don't think he's the telephone type.

They had both been ignoring Bonnie, who had been casually walking around the room. She noticed the book labeled Petrova and reached out to pick it up.

When her fingers touched the cover the visions hit her with the force of an oncoming freight train. There was blood and a lot of death, and then there was Katherine.

But Katherine wasn't a vampire. She was in her late teens, in love frolicking in the sunshine. There was a handsome young man with long dark hair; smiling at her he obviously adored her.

The next vision was of the handsome young man dying, it looked like with some form of plague his face was grotesque. Katherine was sitting next to him crying, her arm curved around her very pregnant abdomen.

The next vision showed Katherine in labor and dying, she was screaming, blood was everywhere and a very dark man walked into the room.

He said something to the midwife then bit into his wrist and forced Katherine to take some blood.

He then pulled out a knife and cut cleanly into her stomach, pulling out a screaming infant. Katherine was ominously silent.

That was all Bonnie saw before the blackness swept her away.

She's coming around, Stefan. "Damon said".

Bonnie felt the cold touch of water on her face, and opened her eyes to see Damon smirking.

"Hey there judgey" Damon quipped if you needed a nap you could have said so instead of just hitting the floor.

"Ooph! I've got the headache from hell! Bonnie said.

What happened? Damon asked, "You were fine then you were on the floor."

Yeah I got that part, Bonnie said. "I touched that book and I saw Katherine, but before she was Katherine.

She had a child, and this guy gave her a home grown C-section and gave her blood before he did it. I'm pretty sure that's who turned her. I didn't see his face though, just his back it was gruesome." Bonnie shuddered.

Well that explains Katherine's connection to Elena, Stefan said. But what does this mean now genetically speaking?

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Elena Part III

They all heard the crash followed by a muffled scream at the same time. Stefan and Damon were blurs going up the stairs. In the bedroom they found Elena crying and gasping. The vervain filled necklace she always wore had been flung across the room. Where it normally lay on her neck was a perfect circular burn, since she wasn't a vampire it wasn't healing. It looked raw and fresh.

"Looks like the baby doesn't like vervain. "Damon quipped.

"Shut up, Damon. Elena and Caroline growled in unison.

Let me grab some burn ointment, Stefan said heading into the bathroom. Rubbing it gently on Elena's neck he was relieved to see her and Damon quietly left to give them some privacy.

"Thanks, that helps a lot. I'm not sure what happened I had just finished eating, Caroline and I were talking and then the necklace was burning. I couldn't get it off fast enough.

"It's alright, Stefan soothed. " I guess we're going to learn some things with this pregnancy.

"I'm really glad you're here, Stefan. "I don't think I could do this alone, with people who don't understand.

"I'm going to be here, Stefan said holding her tight. This is going to be okay, somehow we'll make it okay.

"There's something I need to tell you, Elena.

"I know you don't like to be kept in the dark, so I wanted to tell you Bonnie touched the Petrova book and saw Katherine. It was before Katherine became a vampire. She had a child and we think that you are a descendent of that child. However many greats back granddaughter.

"I'm not surprised, Elena said resigned.

"I knew there's no way I could look so much like her without a connection. I wonder how much Isobel knows, I wonder if Katherine told her how we're all connected. It's kind of scary to think your however many greats grandmother wants you dead so she can have your boyfriend er baby daddy.

Sorry I'm stammering around and boyfriend just doesn't seem to cut it anymore.r

"I know Stefan smiled, calling you my girlfriend after everything we've been through sounds wrong. So I was hoping he said sliding the ring out of his pocket, that fiancee might cover it till we can make it more official.

They both heard the downstairs door slam. No one needed to tell them it was Damon.

"I think Elena, said since we're facing the unknown here, and you know how I feel, I love you Stefan there's not going to be anyone else for me. I accept.

I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you however long or short it may be. I want this baby to always have its father and I want you to promise, if this doesn't end well you'll take care of our child.

"I won't promise you that, Stefan shook his head the pain clear in his eyes. " I won't because you're going to be there! "Do you hear me, you told me that night at the quarry, that it was my choice to put this ring back on and keep fighting. I made that choice for you. To be with you, I'm not losing you now, no matter what. So you stay positive, because we're all going to make it through this together the three of us.

A few hours later Stefan and Elena walked downstairs holding hands.

"Aren't we all bubbly, Damon smirked, the scotch in his hand and the two empty bottles on the bar suggested his afternoon pastime?

"Where is everyone? Stefan asked.

Caroline is visiting the bloodbank and Bonnie said something about going home to take a nap.

"But, you won't be lonely I made a little phone call. Damon grinned.

Alaric, Jenna, and Jeremy will be here in an hour so you can spread the joy, of the bundle of joy and the coming nuptials. "It was always funny how Damon made the word "joy" sound like a terminal disease.

Bonnie knocked and then walked in.

"Oh great witchy's back. " Damon I wish witches still rode brooms, Bonnie grinned cause there's a place I'd like to put my broomstick.

"Ooh kinky, maybe later. Damon smirked.

Since you're here and we're all present we need to discuss what we've found. I think the mad scientist/vampire I found may be able to tell us something to help in this situation.

So I'm going to Russia to see if I can locate the good doctor. And see what I can dig up on Katherine.

Not alone, Bonnie shocked them all. "If Damon is going then, I'm going too.

"I don't trust him, and I can see flashes of Katherine's life when I touch her things.

"Sorry judgey, but I won't have time to babysit".

"Well that's fantastic Damon because the only one needing a sitter is you and your bottle."

"Whoa, Elena turned to Stefan, is part of pregnancy suffering from grand delusions. If so I swear I just heard Damon, volunteer to do something helpful. Then I heard Bonnie offer to go willingly with Damon. Did Hell just freeze over?

Stefan laughed, "I think that's what we both heard. I think they need to tighten airport security.

"Funny, Damon snapped I like you better broody.

"You book the flight Damon, Bonnie snapped I'll pack and meet you here in an hour.

"Umm no judgey I'll pick you up in an hour, have your passport ready. Stefans got a date with the future inlaws.

Damon headed off with his cell booking their flight.

Bonnie pulled Elena aside.

"I'm doing this for you okay? Elena nodded.

"I know Bonnie and I appreciate it, just please try not to kill him or each other for that matter.

"Tempting, Bonnie said but I'll try. Giving Elena a quick hug she headed out the door to pack.

Flights all booked arrangements are all made, Damon said. Strolling back into the living room.

Thanks, Stefan said.

"Thank you, Damon but I want you to promise me you won't hurt Bonnie or let her get hurt.

Elena looked right at him, that look that cut right through him.

"I won't hurt her Elena, Damon said doing his best to reassure her.

Here he was again the lovestruck idiot reporting for service. Raising his glass in a sardonic toast he headed upstairs to pack.

Hungry? Stefan asked. "Starving, let's get something to eat before the firing squad get here.

Speaking of which I want to tell Jenna the truth, she deserves that after I ran out when she was hurt.

"I know, Stefan said slicing through the tomatoes with precision. I think we need to come clean about it all.

I'm glad she has Alaric, hopefully he and Jeremy can help soften the blow.

Damon walked into the kitchen, fresh from a shower, with his duffel back over his shoulder.

I'm going to pick up witchy and I'm gone.

I'll call you as soon as I know something; the look he exchanged with Stefan was loaded with meaning.

"I hope they don't kill each other. Elena said.

They'll need to increase Homeland Security Stefan laughed.

They both groaned when they heard the doorbell.

I'll get it Stefan said jogging into the foyer.

"Ric, Stefan nodded "Jenna'.

Where's Elena? Jenna said between clenched teeth.

She's in the kitchen; she's having a rough time Jenna. We want to talk to you together before you pass judgement.

There are things you need to know about her and about me.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Elena IV

"Elena, before you tell me anything, I need to know why you'd tell me that the world would be better without me. I don't understand why I stabbed myself; I'm really scared and confused. I can understand if that's what caused you to run away the hurt on Jenna's face stood out,

"Jenna, I need for you to believe me, Elena, began. I want you to know, I never said those things to you. "I love you; with mom and dad gone you and Jeremy are my family. I would never do or say anything to hurt you. The person who said those things, she looks just like me, she talks just like me but she isn't me Jenna. Her name is Katherine, and she's a vampire. That's why you stabbed yourself; she compelled you to do it.

The front door slammed open and they all felt the breeze, Katherine stopped in the middle of the room. "Well it's true, she said laughing. " I though Aunt Jenna carving herself up for dramatic effect might drive you and Stefan apart, obviously I was wrong but its fine I can fix this problem right now.

Stefan launched at Katherine, catching the side of her she roundhoused him at full force slamming him into the floor and impaling his side on the leg of a broken chair. Katherine grabbed Elena holding her in front of her, using her for a human shield. "Do you know how easy I could snap her neck? She taunted, Just one little flick and no more Elena. "Do you remember what I promised you Stefan? That I'd kill everyone Elena cares about and then her right in front of you?

"Oh Matt! Katherine called. Matt shuffled in walking as though in a trance, with a gun pointed right at Jenna's heart.

"That's enough, Katherine! Stefan yelled, "You want me, you got me! "Let them go.

Out of the corner of her eye Elena caught Caroline hovering just inside the door.

Then Elena felt it, the hot rush of anger. She wasn't scared anymore, she was mad as hell. How dare Katherine come here, to her home, and her family threatening everything she loved? Slamming her elbow into Katherine's ribs she spun out of her hold. Still spinning Elena came up with a hard roundhouse to Katherine's blow slammed into Katherine with preternatural force knocking her across the room.

Caroline slammed into Matt knocking the gun harmlessly out of his hands.

Stefan pressing the advantage of Katherine's temporary shock at being overthrown by Elena grabbed the broken chair leg and managed to stake her in the side before she streaked out the door. Her movement was so fast she blurred.

There were droplets of blood on the floor, though letting him know he scored a hit. It was a victory however small.

Elena, are you alright? Elena talks to me? She stared at Stefan in shock. Did I just beat Katherine? Yeah, Stefan said shakily, we did this round. "You were incredible.

Stefan, I want you to do something. I need to know if I'm wrong. Compel me!

"What?

Compel me, something simple just walk across the room or something. "See if you can compel me.

"Okay, Stefan said stepping into her line of vision. "Elena walk across the room.

Elena looked at him in shock and then laughed. "It didn't work. "You can't compel me!

It's the baby, Stefan. I used preternatural strength when I fought Katherine. The baby has enough of you, that in its way it's protecting me.

"Incredible! Stefan breathed.

"Excuse me! Jenna said. "Time out! Okay so Elena has an evil twin named Katherine who's a vampire. Elena is also pregnant "I'll neuter you later Mr. Salvatore." By you obviously who is also a vampire and Matt just tried to kill me. "Whoo ! I need a drink and a long explanation.

Caroline had dragged Matt to the kitchen. "Jeremy she yelled. Help me get some Vervain into Matt. "I can't touch it and he's still mumbling not nice, not Matt things.

On it! "Jeremy trotted to the kitchen.

I think we should all sit down Stefan said pouring Jenna a drink.

"Tell me everything! Jenna said.

Stefan and Elena both filled her in. Alaric accounted for his part in the whole situation.

"So you understand Jenna, why you have to keep drinking Vervain Tea and why it's so important for you to be careful. "I get it Jenna said. But what about Elena? Do we know what this pregnancy could do to her? Has anyone ever done this before?

"We don't know, Stefan answered honestly. Bonnie and Damon are looking into it now. Hopefully they'll call us soon.

St. Petersburg, Russia

Uhh! I have jet lag from Hell! Bonnie said climbing into the cab with Damon.

Even the coffee with double shots of Expresso from the airport café wasn't cutting the thick foggy feeling.

"Relax Judgey. Damon smirked we've got a two hour cab ride before we get to Dr. VonAmberg's take a nap.

Fine! Bonnie snapped. Just don't use me for a snack.

"Don't worry I don't want eternity with incurable rabies. Damon shot back.

Whatever. Bonnie said rolling her backpack over to face the window and using it for a pillow.

Damon slipped some of the bagged blood into a Styrofoam cup with a lid, sipping it he watched out the window as the Russian countryside sped past.

Bonnie finally relaxed in her sleep sinking over against Damon's chest. Judgey wasn't so bad when she was asleep, he decided.

The cab pulled into the drive of a neat well kept cottage with a very low door.

Damon double checked the address, waking Bonnie he told the cab to wait.

"Let me do the talking, Damon said in a low voice as they approached the door.

Knocking lightly, He was surprised when a small old man answered. "Yes, the old man said faintly puzzled. "I apologize Damon said I'm looking for Dr. Von Amberg.

"Well you found him. The little man replied. What can I help you with?

"Dr. VonAmberg, Bonnie stepped in offering her hand we were hoping you could help us with some local history on folklore she said. The moment their hands touched the evil committed by this little wizened old man assailed her. She felt Damon catch her as the world went black.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Elena V

I apologize; Sir Damon said I'm afraid she's a bit jet lagged from our trip.

"She's not the first witch I've ever met boy, the Dr. laughed.

"You're also not the first vampire I've ever met who was looking for something and trying to be smooth.

"Come on in bring your witch and we'll talk about this folklore she spoke of.

"Damon shook his head as he carried Bonnie through the low doorway into the cottage.

"Sorry boy I didn't catch your name. "Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Damon said sitting on the settee the old man waved toward.

"Ahh, Salvatore, the Dr. said a light gleaming in his eyes. Your from the states aren't you boy? Weren't you turned by Katerina Petrova?

"Damon was immediately on edge, possibly? Damon said, watching the little man closely.

"She is not welcome here. The doctor stated. She killed a member of the royal family and stole a valuable amulet. The king's brother has hunted her for centuries. He's come close to catching her twice. "Do you know where she is boy?

"No, Damon lied smoothly. I'd like to stake her myself.

"The witch and I "Bonnie, are getting married. "She wants children I'm a vampire, just wondered if you had ever known of any cases of half vampire children?

"Some, the old man stroked his chin consideringly. You need to understand that nothing is impossible. I have been in this world for over five hundred years I've seen things that are impossible become possible.

Take Katerina for example she was dying of Black Plague and was delivering a baby at the time she was turned. The child should have died by all rights when it was born. Some of Prince Miekshlovs blood crossed to the child right before it was delivered. It lived but carried a trace of vampire's blood. I did some of my earliest experiments on Katerina's child.

"She was furious; it took the imperial guards watching her round the clock, to keep her from getting to me and the child.

"Prince Miekshlov wanted to break all of Katerina's ties to the human world. He wanted to force her to embrace her true nature. "He had the remaining members of her family brought in and he forced her to watch them be executed one by one. "He wanted her to understand that, her life hinged on his goodwill.

"Katerina let him believe he had broken her, she was nothing if not cunning.

"They went on a tour of South America, at that time vampires could walk in the sun.

"We ruled the realms of both day and night.

"I went as well and Katerina's child.

Miekshlov used the threat of the Childs life to keep Katerina under control.

"We raided the coasts of South America, pillaging, torturing, and drinking our fill. Everything was grand till we got to the last village deep in the heart of the jungle. We slaughtered a Shamans family; we were saving him for last. As we got to his daughter he picked up a pure white stone, we could tell he was cursing us, but we thought nothing of it.

We killed them all, the next day at dawn over half of our party was burned to ash before they could find cover. We discovered we could not go into the sun. The trip back across the ocean was horrifying, we couldn't man the ship during the day. So we had to catch and compel humans to man it so that we could get back home to Russia.

We had hoped the curse would wear off. Obviously it did not.

"Damon knew the instant Bonnie woke up. She didn't move and was careful to keep her breathing even but he could sense she was awake and listening.

"So what happened to Katerina and her child? Damon asked bringing the old man back to the story.

"Once we returned, we discovered that the stone could be used as a weapon at certain times of the moon and was especially powerful during a lunar eclipse. It could also make vampires invincible against certain things, such as vervain and other herbs and forms of magic.

"Prince Miekshlov never let it out of his possession.

When Katerina's daughter was ten years old, Miekshlov decided to sell her to a Turkish prince for his harem.

Katerina found out about it. She tricked a witch into charming a piece of jewelry giving her the ability to walk in the sun. She seduced the prince, staked him to his bed and roasted him in the sun. Taking the stone and the child with her she escaped and hasn't been seen again even though tales of her exploits still reach us.

"We thought she was killed in America in 1864, it was until recently we discovered both she and her line were still alive.

"Her children carry a gene that curses them with a short life, a rare form of cancer they normally die in their mid thirties. "Hypothetically if one of those children were to cross with a vampire

It would be able to produce a child. The powers of such a child though are unknown and would most probably be perceived as a threat and eliminated.

There have been children conceived by a vampire with the aid of a witch and fertility charms. Those children have been human with some advanced abilities, so to answer your question young man. It is possible for you and the witch to have children as long as she remains human.

"Now I must bid you farewell, I have other things of which to attend today.

"Damon nodded and carried Bonnie back out to the waiting cab. Fortunately there bags were still in the car.

"What do you think? Bonnie asked once they were safely inside and driving away.

"I think the good doctor answered our questions as best he could. "Damon said pointing at the cab driver below the seat. The driver was different and was clearly hanging on every word. "We'll go back to the hotel and do more research tomorrow.

"Damon made sure the cabby heard every word.

"There was a lot the old man hadn't told them. "Worse they were being watched, whatever Katherine had done here these people wanted her badly. "Damon knew he couldn't lead them back to Stefan and Elena. Quietly he jotted his plan down and handed it to Bonnie seeing her eyes get large. She nodded that she understood.

It was dusk as the cab entered St. Petersburg. Bonnie gave the driver an aneurysm.

He screamed grabbing his head as the car spun out of control and then slammed into the guard rail on the outskirts of the city.

"Damon had the door open before the tires stopped fully turning; grabbing their bags he and Bonnie began walking quickly away from the car trying not to draw attention.

"Halt! The cabbie yelled he was clearly a vampire as he had recovered fast. Damon grabbed Bonnie and poured on the speed as the cabbie opened fire with wooden bullets coated in vervain.

"Bonnie was hit in the back, Damon felt her flinch. Pouring on more speed he ran into the heart of the city, snagging a hat and two coats from a street vendor. He wrapped his arm around Bonnie and half dragged her down the street, blending into the crowd. He could smell her blood and hear a slight gurgle he knew this wouldn't be good.

Spying the train station he walked as calmly as he could manage down the steps. Catching the ticketmasters eye he compelled him to give them a private car. "The train was headed to Germany.

Carrying Bonnie into the private car he closed the door.

Using his hearing he listened to her pulse it was sounding weaker. Her lungs were filling with fluid; there was a thin trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Hang on Judgey, Damon coaxed. Slipping out the door of the private car, he made his way to the dining car. Stealing a knife and a bottle of Vodka he made his way back.

Bonnie lay in a puddle of blood on the bench; her normally healthy pulse was very faint.

Biting into his wrist Damon forced her to take some blood, then carefully turned her over and cut through the tissue till he removed the bullet.

Splashing the wound with Vodka he clamped his hand over Bonnie's mouth to keep her from screaming.

Opening a small slice on his arm he forced her to take more blood until her pulse was steady and the wound seemed to be closing nicely.

"Once Bonnie seemed to be sleeping normally, he called Stefan.

"Hello, Little Bro we have problems Damon said filling him in on the events of the last twenty four hours.

'Katherine's still here. Stefan said which means there's some reason that she wants the moonstone right now.

"We have to make sure she doesn't get it, Stefan said then proceeded to tell Damon about Elena's latest encounter with Katherine.

"No one besides us can know this child is anything but human. Understand me Stefan? "Whoever it is that's looking for Katherince would destroy us all. I believe this baby is a threat to the entire order of things.

"Bonnie and I aren't coming straight home, just in case we're being followed. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what the plans are. Call me if there's any change.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Elena VI

Elena was sleeping, she 'd fallen asleep in Stefans arms thinking how much she loved being there without having to worry about running home or getting caught being out late.

The dream started off beautiful she was walking beside Stefan.

It was night time and they were walking by the quarry, moonlight glittered off the surface of the water like diamonds. He turned her toward him and kissed her telling her with his eyes how much he loved her.

She never wanted to leave this place, this feeling, this time.

Then the wolf came and she was running, Stefan couldn't save her and she couldn't get away, no matter how fast she ran the wolf was right behind her. She woke up gasping, in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright.

She felt Stefan's arms around her. "Its alright it was just a bad dream, Stefan soothed rocking her slightly.

"It was the wolf, Stefan I couldn't get away from the wolf.

Shh! "It's normal to have vivid dreams at this stage of the pregnancy, I read about it.

"You read a baby magazine? Elena was clearly surprised.

"I wanted to be prepared, I've never done this before either, Stefan laughed.

"Its 3 A.M. lets try to go back to sleep whenever we wake up, we're going to do some shopping for the baby. Stefan said.

"I can't wait Elena said snuggling back into him. She always felt so safe with Stefan, like the rest of the world wasn't there and it was just the two of them.

"Stefan was almost back to sleep when he heard the twig snap, he heard a familiar dreaded voice. "Katherine.

"He got up careful not to wake Elena and went noiselessly down the stairs and out the door.

"Katherine what do you want? He said being careful to keep his voice low.

"You and the moonstone, she replied smugly. But since I can't have you I'll just take the stone.

"I don't think you'll get either tonight, Stefan said tiredly.

"I'm not playing this game with you Kat; I'm tired of your games I have more important things to worry about than you.

"You mean Elena and the little surprise pregnancy? Stefan's head whipped up to look at her.

What do you know Katherine? If you know something that can help her tell me.

"Yes tell him; Elena said from the doorway, neither of them had heard her come down the stairs.

"Do you actually have something to say Katherine? Or is this more of your desperate attempt to hold on to someone who doesn't want you anymore?

"Your going to regret those words Katherine snapped taking a step towards her.

Elena didn't budge. "I'm not backing away from you again.

Elena said not now, not ever.

I'm tired of you Katherine, of your games and the misery you inflict on everyone unforutnate enough to cross your path. If you have something to say then say it, otherwise get the hell out.

The splash of headlights spilled across the yard blinding them all for a moment.

No one moved as Damon and Bonnie stepped out of the car.

"Katherine, Damon nodded. "Anything you'd like to say before I kill you?

"Eat your wheaties, before you try it Damon your going to need them, Katherine spat.

"Uhh, Elena's sudden gasp got everyone's attention.

"Stefan, she said grabbing her abdomen. The scent of blood filled the air as Elena sank to her knees.

"Stefan flashed across the yard scooping Elena into his arms; he strode back into the house.

Katherine, Damon, and Bonnie trailed behind him the feud momentarily forgotten.

"Stefan laid Elena gently on the couch; for once the smell of blood had no effect on him.

"Bonnie, can you help her? Stefan looked at her pleading.

Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand feeling her thready pulse closing her eyes she focused on the fetus, she could see the uterine wall there was a small tear. The tear was causing the blood loss.

Opening her eyes Bonnie explained to Stefan what was happening, I'm going to try and cast a healing spell to close the tear but she's going to need blood and complete bedrest.

"Can she take my blood? Stefan asked, or will it damage the baby?

"They were all surprised when Katherine said quietly, "it won't hurt the child in small amounts.

She walked across the floor and took a seat in the chair across from the sofa.

"Do whatever you are going too quickly she's getting weaker.

Bonnie began a healing spell while Stefan gave Elena a small amount of blood.

"Bonnie was trembling with exhaustion by the time the spell was finished, but she remained upright holding Elena's hand.

"I think it will hold Bonnie said nodding at Stefan.

Stefan sat down and carefully curled Elena against his chest so that he could feel her heartbeat, he turned to Katherine.

"What do you want to tell us Stefan asked looking directly at Katherine?

"There are a lot of things you need to know, and I don't have a lot of time to explain.

"I need the moonstone, I borrowed it from someone a long time ago and now they want it back.

"By borrowed you mean stole, Damon chimed in.

"Damon, Bonnie said she started to rise from her place beside Elena when a sharp stab of pain stole her breath.

Damon was at her side immediately. Picking her up and placing her carefully in a chair she was so exhausted she didn't want to hold her head up, but was carefully following the conversation around her.

"Thank You, Bonnie said quietly.

"Damon stepped so that he had the best advantage of attack if Katherine tried something stupid.

"These people that you borrowed the stone from do they happen to be Russian? "Do they also happen to know you had a child? Oh' and while we're on the subject Katerina did you menbtion that you were staying in Mystic Falls because Bonnie was shot in the back with a bullet meant for me while we were investigating you. "So Kat I think the biggest danger here is you.

"Well then you would be wrong, Damon. Katherine said. "The child Elena carries is more dangerous than I am what they will do to her and the child is more horrific than anything you can think of.

Elena burrowed in closer to Stefan and he tightened his hold slightly, she was careful to keep her breathing steady and even trying to stay as calm as possible.

"What is the child capable of? Elena asked Katherine directly meeting her gaze and not taking her eyes off of her.

"No one is completely sure she answered, there is a chance that when the child is born it will be totally normal, it could grow up and have elevated intelligence and abilities like a prodigy, or it could be strong enough and smart enough to overpower and outwit the elders on reaching adulthood.

"That is what they fear the most, and why they will eliminate the child before they allow it to exist. A few half vampire children have slipped through over the centuries but only because they stayed under the radar and escaped detection.

"The other thing that you need to understand is that Elena carries a rare gene herself as part of her lineage from me. Normally it causes an earlier death through a rare form of what Doctors term as cancer. It is why Isobel sought out Damon and chose to turn; since she gave Elena up as a teenager she had that option. Elena is the last descendant of my line; I want it to continue if possible.

"I am hoping by giving the other vampires the moonstone they will go back to Russia with Elena and the child remaining undetected.

"What's in it for you Stefan and Damon asked in unison? "You've never done anything that didn't benefit you entirely. Stefan pointed out.

"You organized the deaths of 27 vampires you called family, to save your own skin. Pardon me if I don't trust you now with Elena and our child Stefan pointed out.

"We need time to think this over and decide on the best course of action.

"Fine Katherine snapped; you have until midnight after that I kill four people an hour till I get what I want.

Katherine turned and walked out the door smiling.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena VII

"I have an idea , Bonnie said after Katherine stormed out.

"We aren't giving Katherine the moonstone, Damon snapped.

"I'm not giving her that stone, Bonnie said flatly. "But she's not gonna know that.,go find me something that looks similar Damon. I'll spell it and we'll get Katherine out of our hair.

Damon looked at her questioningly. "I hope your as good as you think you are Judgey. Damon said as he walked away.

They all heard the door slam as he left.

"What are we gonna do Elena said, snuggling closer to Stefan.

"We're going to hang on and we're going to make it through this together he said kissing her forehead. Carefully he picked her up and swept her upstairs, but right now your going to bed and your not getting up unless you yell for me first understand.

"You are going to take it easy, Stefan said as he tucked her in bed.

"I'm going to make sure Bonnie's okay and then I'll fill you in on the master plan.

Elena caught his sleeve, "I love you, I want you to know that.

"Stefan kissed her and it was mindless. He drank her in like he was drowning, releasing her slowly he left them both breathless.

"I'm going downstairs he said hoarsely. She was killing him, filling up his mind while she emptied his heart. Nothing could happen to her, if it did he didn't want to continue.

"Stefan, Bonnie caught him as he entered the living room. "I need some help.

There were small dark circles on the back of her shirt as she struggled to stand she had broken her wounds open and was too exhausted to heal herself.

"Stefan trotted into the downstairs bathroom grabbing the first aid kit he headed back to the living room. Just before he got there he heard Damon and what he heard stopped him cold.

"Easy Bonnie, Damon had come in and found her bleeding. "I'm going to raise your shirt and check the bandages.

"Bet you say that to all the girls Bonnie gasped as he carefully probed the wound. There were angry streaks around the wounds.

"Bonnie, Damon took her face tenderly between his hands and looked right in her eyes. " I have to give you some blood. "The wounds are infected and I need you at full strength when we take on Katherine.

"Is that the only way? Bonnie was begging him for another answer.

"It's the fastest and surest way, Bonnie.

"Just do it , Bonnie said closing her eyes. "And don't let me get dead.

Damon ripped into his wrist and offered his arm. Forcing her with slight pressure to take what he

offered.

Stefan was stunned this was a new side of Damon and one he wasn't used to seeing.

Once Bonnie had taken enough Damon told her to sit still.

"Stefan you can come in now and stop skulking in the hallway. Damon said.

Uhh yeah, Stefan said smothering a grin.

Damon pulled a small white crystalline stone from his pocket. Now that we have this we need to make it look convincing. "Katherine won't expect us to just hand it over.

Together they staged a plan to make it look real.

"I'm calling Alaric and Jeremy to sit with Elena, Stefan said heading for the phone.

"Fine Damon said I'll call Katherine and arrange a meeting.

With the calls made they agreed to meet Katherine in an hour at the grill.

Stefan headed upstairs to tell Elena. She was sleeping and looked so peaceful he didn't wake her brushing a kiss on her cheek he walked back downstairs.

"Ric, Stefan said I need you here at the boardinghouse to keep an eye on Elena.

" I just pulled into the driveway see you in five."

Hearing Ric pull up Stefan went to open the door and was shocked to see Jenna.

"Stefan, Jenna nodded. I wanted to see Elena.

"Of course he said stepping back to let them in she's upstairs in bed. "The pained grimace on Jenna's face told him what she thought.

"Not like that he said trying to assure her, she had a rough night and we almost lost the baby.

" I want a full report later Jenna said heading for the stairs, right now I just want to see her for myself.

"Ric, thanks for coming so fast, Stefan said. Where's Jeremy?

He's hanging out with Tyler , Ric said. "So fill me in on your plan.

"You have that nice broody look so I can tell somethings going down.

Stefan and Ric headed into the living room with Damon and Bonnie, between the four them the finer points of the plan would be polished.

"Elena, Jenna said waking her gently.

"Jenna , when did you get here? What time is it? Elena stretched trying to shake off the fogginess of sleep.

A few minutes ago , Jenna glanced at her watch and its almost seven.

" How are you? Jenna said brushing back Elena's hair.

"I'm okay, we had a rough night but we're okay . Elena said watching Jenna's reaction carefully.

"Jenna you have that look, the one that says there's something you need to tell me, Elena said taking her hand .

"There is, Jenna took a deep breath . "Elena I'm pregnant , Ric and I found out when I had the "accident" with the knife. "I wanted to tell you but with everything that's happened this is the first time you and I have had the chance to really talk.

"Whats Bonnie doing ? Ric whispered to Damon watching Bonnie as she focused on a small white stone in front of her.

"Bonnie's putting a spell on the fake stone, then Stefan and I are meeting Katherine for the exchange at the grill. Damon said.

" So what happens if the plan fails? Ric looked from one brother to the other.

"It's not going to fail, Damon smirked. But if it does here's the deed to the boarding house Ric since your living and your listed as owner a vampire can't enter unless you invite them. "If we're not back by morning get Elena out of here.

"I'm going to tell Elena goodbye, Stefan said.

"He paused at the doorway and drank in the sight of her, looking calm and happy , chatting with Jenna. He wanted her to be like this forever not terrified for the people she loved.

" Hey , Damon and I we're going to head out now Stefan said taking her hand.

"I'll leave you alone, Jenna said hugging Elena as she rose to leave.

"I don't want you to worry Stefan said stroking her face trailing his thumb across her lips.

"Don't take chances ! Elena stared up at him she refused to cry if this was their last moments together she wanted him to know she believed in him.

" I love you! She said winding her arms around his neck. "We love you, remember that and come back to us! Elena kissed him but this was no ordinary kiss she poured everything she was into this moment . Power, passion, fear, love and her desperation to keep him safe it was all there in a kiss.

Stefan held her just for one more moment, treasuring her heartbeat and his childs, and then he released her and walked away he couldn't look back, if he did he wouldn't leave.

Damon waited for him in the hallway he'd seen it all and it was killing him. Sometimes seeing them together was so painful it was like his heart was being dug out with icepicks. He loved Elena and his brother but the pain of this twisted relationship was agony.

He couldn't walk away and he couldn't have her. Would it always be this endless agony?

He and Stefan were both quiet on the ride into town.

Katherine met them outside the grill.

"Do you have the stone?

"Yes, Stefan said.

"I'm sure we won't have any problems, Katherine said stepping fully out of the car holding Jeremy effortlessly by the throat with his ring on her pinky.

"Any problems and I'll snap his neck. She stated calmly

"Now we're going to exchange things she said eyeing Damon.

"Stefan , get into the car with the stone, she put a little extra pressure on Jeremy's neck for emphasis.

"Okay Stefan said easing into the cars passenger side with the stone. "Just let him go.

Katherine waited till Stefan was in the car and shut the door.

"This isn't over , Damon said never taking his eyes off Katherine.

"I didn't think it was she said. Thrrusting Jeremy at him she climbed into the car and gunned the motor.

Katherine stabbed Stefan with a needleful of vervain faster then he could blink.

"That should make the ride a little quieter she smiled. Driving out of town she pulled into the woods at the edge of the old Lockwood property.

Turning off of the motor she smiled as a dark figure stepped out of the trees. Stepping out of the car she flipped the stone in her hand so he could see.

"Hello Klaus , Katherine smiled flipping him the stone as she walked toward him.

"I told you I could get it , now we go get Elena, she said wrapping her arms around him.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Elena Chapter VIIII

"Jeremy, I need you to go right now, get to the boarding house and tell Ric to put Jenna, Elena, and Bonnie in the car and drive like Hell.

"Damon grabbed him and gave him a slight shake for emphasis.

"What about you? Jeremy looked like what he was a scared kid.

"I'm going to get my brother, Damon snapped walking away.

As soon as he got into the back alley he broke apart three pallets and armed up with stakes.

Damon accepted the fact in that moment, that he probably wouldn't walk away from this battle but he couldn't think of a better sacrifice than dying for his brother and the woman they both loved.

Stefan was careful to lie perfectly still and let his mind remain blank. Hopefully Katherine and Klaus would think he was still knocked out from the vervain she'd shot in his system. He saw the ring Katherine had taken from Jeremy and slipped it into his pocket if he lived through this he was going to make sure the kid got it back but there was no way in Hell he was letting them have Elena.

Jeremy burst through the door of the boardinghouse. "Ric! We've gotta go now!

Get Elena, grabbing keys off the counter Jeremy threw them at Bonnie. Get the car we've gotta get out of here now! Damon said to run!

Ric didn't waste time asking questions he ran upstairs and picked Elena up as carefully as he could. Jenna grabbed some of Elena's clothes and ran after them downstairs. Laying Elena in the backseat of the SUV, Jeremy, jumped in as did Jenna and Ric. "Bonnie come on, Ric yelled.

"I'm staying here, Bonnie said. " I owe Damon he saved my life. Now I'm going to help him finish this.

"Bonnie, please don't do this, Elena begged.

"I have to and I love you, you're my best friend. Take care of her Ric!

Bonnie watched them go, wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up the Grimoir it ended tonight.

Damon had just made it around the side of the garage when the pain in his head slammed him to the ground.

Bonnie touched his shoulder and the pain eased as suddenly as it had begun.

Bonnie put her finger to her lips and pointed at the house sliding a ring on Damon's finger; she pointed at the house and mouthed the word Kat.

Grabbing her phone she texted spelled the house on the screen. Katherine and some man went in. Where is Stefan?

Damon put his finger to his lips.

"Can they get out? He whispered.

Bonnie shook her head no.

I'm going to their car to look for Stefan he whispered stay here.

Bonnie nodded her head.

Damon crept closer to the car and peeked inside he could see Stefan in the backseat easing the door open he carefully pulled him out of the car. When he moved him he heard an ominous tick.

"Run Damon, Stefan yelled!

Damon half dragged half carried Stefan as the car exploded, flames and vervain shot out of the exploding car even with preternatural speed Damon felt the burn as shrapnel and vervain scorched his skin. He didn't stop until he reached the garage panting dropping Stefan on the grass he pulled the two wooden stakes out of his legs.

"Ahh damn Stefan said are you alright?  
"Yeah just grand Damon smirked he was already healing.

Where the Hells Bonnie?

Damon said looking around then he heard her chanting she was standing in front of the house holding the moonstone.

A thin trickle of blood trailed from her nose and she was swaying slightly. Damon walked towrd her but couldn't get within three feet there was some type of barrier he couldn't get through.

He could hear Katherine screaming and smelled the smoke the house was on fire, Klaus glared out at the through the door, Stefan was making his away across the yard still limping.

Damon heard the whistle of the stake launching through the air he ran full speed but couldn't get to his brother fast enough the stake pierced Stefans back.

Damon saw the tip sticking out the front of his shirt. Stefan turned gray and fell on the lawn dead.

Damon ripped the stake out of his brother and threw it back at Klaus spearing him through the ribs as the burning house collapsed on him and Katherine.

At the same time the moonstone exploded and Damon saw Bonnie fall heard her heart stopping he grabbed her and ripped his arm open forcing blood down her throat.

He was too late her heart had stopped, Damon picked her up and carried her limp body back to where Stefan lay sitting and watching the house going down in flames.

He wanted to die, to end the agony. He was prepared to die for his brother but he wasn't prepared to live without him.

He needed to call Ric and find Elena but how did he tell her that not one but two of the people she loved most in the world were gone.

Damon carried Bonnie into the woods and laid her gently onto the forest floor; trailing his hand down her still warm face he couldn't believe she was gone.

He left Bonnie and returned for Stefan picking up his brother he carried him into the forest just as he made it to where Bonnie lay he heard the far off wail of sirens as the cops and fire department surrounded the house.

Damon knew they wouldn't be able to save it, Katherine and Klaus were history.

Damon covered Stefan and Bonnie with leaves and left them there he would bring Elena back and see to it they had a proper funeral, his tears nearly blinded him.

Damon waited just out of sight of the authorities by midnight they had left floating into the still smoldering ash of the basement he looked around to see if there was any trace of Katherine or Klaus he was amazed to see that some of the ash had begun to glow with a strange silver light and almost seemed to try and form a shape. In the middle of this sat a badly burned ring and a locket. Damon grabbed them and flung them into the yard.

Immediately the whirl of ash stopped and settles back into dust. "I don't even think so Damon muttered.

Grabbing a glass jar that was near the garage he retrieved the rings and dropped them inside running to the tomb that had been a prison to the other vampires for a century and a half he through the jar inside. Go ahead and come back now Damon smirked as he left in search of Elena.

Stefan felt himself snap awake, the breath slammed back into his body and he knew he had died.

The first sound he was aware of was a heartbeat coming closer to him he knew he needed blood badly. He blindly reached out and grabbed the person ripping into their neck without thinking. Dropping the body before he killed them he turned away to catch his breath and heard a muffled scream, followed by the sound of feeding.

He turned in shock and saw Bonnie drinking from the mans neck with a horrified look but unable to stop.

He grabbed her but knew that he was too late the man was dead. This hunter had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I killed him Bonnie said burying her face in her hands. It'll be okay Stefan soothed you can learn a different way to survive Bonnie it'll be okay. Helping her up they stumbled out of the woods and back to the boardinghouse there was nothing left but ashes. Stefan guessed they had been out for about a day. Damon was nowhere to be found.

Damon met Ric at the door of Elena's house. Where are the others Ric asked looking behind Damon expectantly?

Damon shook his head "I need to see Elena. Ric grasped his upper arm.

"Do you want me to go with you?

"No, Thank you, Ric I have to do this alone.

Damon walked up to Elena's bedroom and paused with his hand on the door preparing himself to hurt the one person he'd sworn to protect.

Elena saw Damon enter her room, the tears that had tracked streaks down his face. She knew what he was going to tell her.

Elena, Damon began.

"No she said quietly at first and then it became a scream NO NO NO !

Damon no! He's not gone, I still feel him he's not gone!

Shhh! Elena stop this you could hurt the baby and that's part of Stefan.

Oh God Damon it hurts! He sat down on the bed and held her feeling her tears soak his shirt as she sobbed.

When she'd finally worn herself out, she looked up at him.

"I want their bodies Damon, I want a proper funeral so that I can take my child to the grave of its father I want he or she too know how wonderful he was. I want it to know what its Aunt Bonnie and father sacrificed for us.

I'll see to it Damon swore, tears in his eyes. Elena tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw Stefans face and the pain was unbearable. Getting out of bed she slipped downstairs and out the front door onto the porch sitting in the swing she closed her eyes and lay her head back onto the swing. She was thinking of Stefan and felt the slide of his fingers down her face she didn't open her eyes. If she was dreaming then she'd take these stolen moments with his memory and just let herself pretend. She felt the brush of lips on hers and smiled.

Don't leave she begged, not moving afraid it would vanish."

I'm never leaving you again Stefan said.

Elena's eyes popped open and she pinched herself, she raised her hand and touched him.

"Are you real? She said not believing her eyes.

Stefan kissed her again, "I am" he said.

But how? Damon said you and Bonnie were dead?

I was Stefan said showing her Jeremy's ring.

"I recovered this from Katherine and it brought me back.

"What about Bonnie? Is she really?

Elena you've been through a lot so I want you to be ready for what I'm going to say. Bonnie's a vampire.

"Where is she? Elena asked looking around.

"She went to find Damon and then she'll be here Stefan said.

"She's having a hard time adjusting.

"I imagine that she is Elena said pulling Stefan down next to her but for now just hold me. " I need to feel you arms and know that you're real. Stefan held her and felt their child kicking against his hand treasuring this moment. It had been worth everything that he'd endured over the past 145 years to get to this moment.

Damon was standing outside the house keeping watch when he felt the whisper of wind that alerted him he wasn't alone. Bonnie came to a stop right in front of him.

Bonnie I've either drank enough that I'm hallucinating or I'm dead and you're here but this doesn't feel like Hell and you'd be in Heaven.

"I know Bonnie said walking up and stopping just inches from him.

"I'm a vampire Damon, I killed someone and I fed. I'm not good anymore Bonnie said looking down a tear sliding down her face.

"No your not. Damon said lifting her chin. Making her look him in the eyes.

"What you are amazing, unselfish, and caring. " I Love you Bonnie, I'll be with you and help you get through this. Our life together is going to be amazing and we'll be able to help the people of this town better than anyone else because together we're undefeatable.

"I judged you Bonnie said looking in his eyes, but now I understand you because I've experienced it myself Damon. I understand what you've been through, and I love you too.

Bonnie leaned up and kissed him, finally he was able to let his love for Elena and his bitterness at Katherine go. He felt free almost weightless the joy was uplifting but dampened a bit.

Breaking their kiss he put his forehead on Bonnie's. "I wish my brother was here, he said.

"He is Bonnie said looking at him. He got Jeremy's ring away from Katherine it was on him when he died and it brought him back. As this would have done for you if you'd needed it. Bonnie said raising his hand and kissing the ring she'd placed there.

Five months later….

Push Elena! Stefan said holding her hand after 16 hours of labor their child was almost here. Elena pushed panting one final time and their son entered the world. Elena fell back crying as Stefan accepted their child from the doctor like the most precious treasure in the world. Joseph Damon Salvatore weighed in at a healthy 7 pounds and 5 ounces and was twenty inches long. The Petrova curse was finally broken.

Damon and Bonnie came to see them as well as a very pregnant Jenna, Ric, and Jeremy.

"Good looking kid, Damon smirked takes after his uncle he said picking up Joseph.

Aww the softer side of Damon Bonnie laughed snapping a picture.

Elena smiled at them all. Finally she could be happy and let go of the past and the pain her family was all here and they were safe. Stefan was going to change her on her 25th birthday and they were going to enjoy eternity together.

_A big thank you to everyone who read this story I loved writing and all of your feedback was wonderful. Words can't express how much I appreciated it._


End file.
